Don't Tell Trina!
by Amphia234
Summary: Mina is in love with Nick Mallory and he loves her back. However, Trina is standing in their way. Mina is doing her part in hiding their love for each other but Nick... not so much. But if Nick doesn't keep his mouth shut soon, Mina might just be facing the wrath of Trina Riffin.
1. Nick Mallory Likes Mina Beff?

**Hey guys! Amphia234 here! This is my story: _Don't Tell Trina_! which is basically my first Grojband fanfic. Please rate and review- constructive criticism is welcome but flames are not! Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up with a start. My alarm clock was ringing like crazy. It was morning.

Darn it.

I shut off my alarm and got out of bed languidly, literally dragging myself with my feet. "I hate mornings." I muttered

After showering and getting dressed I raced down the stairs to grab a bite to eat. Carrie had already beat me to the table.

"Hey sis," She said with a mouthful of cereal "I'm making a new song, wanna listen to it?"

"Sorry," I snatched the bread from the cupboard and took out two slices "gotta meet Trina early today," I stuffed the bread in my mouth and dropped the package on the table "close it for me?" I asked pointing at the open plastic bag and running for the door.

" _Mina_." Carrie was annoyed

"Love ya, Carrie!" I called as I went out the door to a waiting bus.

….

The bus dropped me off at school at 7:01 instead of 7:00 which might have been fine with a normal person but not with Trina Riffin.

Not that she was normal.

I rushed into the school nervously, knowing that she was going to be furious with me for coming late. Upon entering the hallway I could see people whispering. When they saw me they began to giggle and point.

Toilet paper stuck to my foot?

Nope.

Trail of slimy snot pouring out my nose?

Definitely not.

So what was it?

"Mina!" it was Trina's voice screeching like a banshee. I watched as Trina Riffin stomped towards me angrily.

"OK Trina, I'm really _really_ sorry for coming late but it was only by one minute and—"

"Shut up!" she shrieked "I'm _not_ mad at you for coming late although I should be!"

"Um… then why are you mad at me?" I asked

"Come with me." Her breathing was uneven and ragged which signified even more so how livid she was.

I followed Trina to the girl's bathroom. "Look in the bathroom." She commanded and I obeyed

"Wha…" On the girl's bathroom wall, in bright red spray paint, said: _I, Nick Mallory, love Mina Beff_. "Oh my gosh…" No wonder Trina was so mad!

I took a small step backwards and sunk to the ground. This couldn't be happening.

But it was _so_ happening.

Nick Mallory liked me? No way. It was probably an immature boy playing a prank. But if he liked me, if this whole thing was true, couldn't he have just said so? Maybe he was too afraid. _Of what? You?_

OK, good point, brain.

But then again, everyone was afraid to confess to their crushes, right?

"Mina?!" Trina yelled as she entered the bathroom

"Y-yes?"

"Do you know anything about—" she pointed at the graffiti "this?"

I shook my head vigorously "No! I don't!" I stood up

"Do you… do you like him back?"

"No way! Why would I like… uh… Nick Mallory?" I said but I knew it was a lie. I _loved_ Nick Mallory like every girl at school did. However, my problem was that my best friend (well, I guess master is more appropriate) loved him too.

She took a step towards me "Good. Because if you do anything, _anything_ , to ruin my chances with Nick you are _dead_." Her threat hung in the air even as she left.

I was so dead if I didn't keep my crush on Nick Mallory a secret. _So keep it a secret, genius_.

No kidding.

As long as I kept quiet, no one would get hurt—namely me. This would be easy as long as Nick did his part.

If it turned out that he really liked me.

I hope he does.

Well actually, I hope he doesn't because Trina would kill me.

Please Nick, keep your undying love for me a secret!

* * *

 **Wow... this chapter is incredibly short... I promise to make the next chapters longer! And again, please rate and review!**

 **Amphia234**


	2. An Exhausting Day

**By the way, for the rest of the book Nick talks in first person because talking in third person seems too weird.**

The next day, rumors about Nick Mallory's suspension spread like wildfire.

 _I heard that he was expelled!_

 _No way! He was just suspended for a week!_

 _I overheard the principal saying that he had a MONTH of suspension!_

So basically, people went around telling lies about Nick Mallory just because he hadn't shown up for school.

Unfortunately, I _had_ shown up. Which meant that I had to suffer through 9 hours of constant giggling and gossiping.

Pure humiliation.

And not to mention, it made Trina furious.

"This is so unfair!" she shrieked. _Trina likes to scream doesn't she?_

Probably.

"What's so unfair?" I asked

"You're literally hogging _all_ of _my_ attention!" she kicked her locker door

Me? Hogging all the attention?

 _Please_.

"Everyone keeps talking about how Nick loves you but that's completely ridiculous!"

A pang of hurt filled my chest "Why is it so… ridiculous?"

"Because you're not as pretty as me, fashionable as me, and definitely not as popular!" she was fuming so much that I could see the smoke rising up from her ears

"Maybe he doesn't care about those things…" I whispered quietly

"WHAT?!" Trina hollered in my ear.

Trina needs to go do some yoga or something.

ASAP.

"Nothing." I answered

"Ugh!" she threw her hands up in the air and stomped away, her fury imprinting itself into the ground

…..

After school, I walked home, still embarrassed about the Nick Mallory situation. If he _did_ like me—

Which he probably _didn't_.

Making it public was not a good idea. Everyone kept whispering about me and it was so upsetting that I started eating lunch alone outside. That way, I could be spared form the endless chatter.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

My phone's bleeping interrupted my thoughts.

"H-hello?" I greeted shyly

"Mina?!" I didn't flinch, I was used to Trina's yelling.

Sighing, I responded "Yes?"

"Come to my house— _now_!"

"OK, OK. I'm coming." I hung up the phone and slipped it into my pocket.

 _Wonder what she needs now._ I thought as I changed my direction.

…..

I rang the doorbell anxiously. _Please don't have a sudden urge to kill me!_ I prayed.

Trina opened the door and pulled me inside roughly, as if I were a rag doll.

I hated the feeling but I already _was_ Trina's rag doll anyway.

"What'd you need to see me for?"

"Spill." She glared at me icily

"Spill what?"

"Stop pretending!" her voice rose in pitch "I know you like all the attention you're getting!"

What?

Liked it!?

I _hated_ it to pieces!

"I don't like it. It's embarrassing." I answered

Her face turned beet red and she raised her hand—

Then slapped me on the cheek.

My jaw dropped in shock as I tried to process what she had just done.

"You- you slapped me!" I exclaimed, rubbing my cheek as a tear dropped down it uncomfortably

Trina screamed "And you deserved it, you selfish, backstabbing, liar!"

 _What did I do wrong, this time?_ "Why do you—why do you hate me… so much?" More tears began to fall

"You like the attention! You like Nick Mallory! And you like to backstab!"

Me? A backstabber? Was it… was it true?

I burst into tears and ran out of her house, my cheek seeming to burn even more. I always did something wrong. No matter how hard I tried and slaved I wasn't good enough.

And I probably would never be.

…

I don't really know how I ended up at the beach but I didn't really care. I liked the beach, it was soothing.

I sat down comfortably, still shaking with sobs, on a nearby swing chair and rocked back and forth. Closing my eyes, I tried to think of happy things that could help me forget Trina.

No such luck.

I knew that my relationship with Trina was abusive, emotionally and physically, but I remained with her nonetheless. Maybe it was because I could only remember the nice times we'd ever had together—very few—or was it because I thought that her friendship might ease my desperate urge to become popular?

My thoughts made me cry once more as I realized what I was:

Pathetic.

"Mina?" I jumped, scared out of my wits. Who had called me? _Please don't be Trina…_

The person sat next to me on the swing and then I realized who it was—

Nick Mallory.

Of all the people in the world—

Nick Mallory.

Wow.

"N-Nick? What are you…" I sniffled "…doing here?"

He ignored my question completely and asked instead: "Are you OK, Mina?"

"I frowned, badly wanting to tell him but I lied anyway "I'm fine."

"You don't have to lie." He looked at me concernedly

And then I had an emotional breakdown.

I told Nick everything: Trina, my life at home, how miserable I was. All while he watched and listened patiently and silently.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and putting a consoling arm around my shoulders.

That's when I remembered the Nick Mallory incident. I tensed and went as rigid as a statue.

"Is something wrong?" he asked releasing his arm

"Well…" I looked down timidly "Is it true that you're suspended for vandalizing the bathroom?" I awaited his answer and pleaded internally that he would say yes.

If he said yes, that meant he was owning up to spray painting the message on the wall.

Which meant that he had written the declaration love, and not some immature boy.

Which meant that Nick Mallory loved me.

 _Me._

Yes!

"Suspended?" he furrowed his brow in confusion "…no… and I would _never_ vandalize the school!"

My heart shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

No!

"Oh, I guess they're just rumors then." I said coolly, acting as if my heart hadn't stopped beating.

"I didn't come to school because I had to go to a funeral…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine, I didn't even know the guy." He shrugged

I glanced at him and then went back to looking at the ground as we sat in silence.

…

Nick walked with me home and then waved to say goodbye. He smiled, showing his brilliant white teeth and I nearly swooned.

"Bye, Mina!"

"Bye, Nick." I said quietly

I watched as he left, kicking a stone in front of him, and finally went inside to blaring music.

"Carrie!" I yelled as I covered my ears. The noise made my ears throb. I ran to my sister's room where she and her band were practicing.

"I know where we're gonna land!" Carrie sang. I could tell that she and her group were just messing around now because they kept making silly faces and giggling.

"Where?" Her band asked

"Right in front of Grojband!" she laughed so hard that she fell down onto her bed, hugging her chest

"CARRIE!" I screamed

She and her friends looked at me, irritated.

Oops.

"Um… hello…" I stared at my feet

"What d'ya want?" she scowled at me

"I wanted you to quiet down the music, please."

Her face softened "Fine. Let's calm down a bit, OK guys?" she rolled her eyes but smiled at me anyway. One of the reasons I love Carrie so much is because she always knows when _not_ to be angry with me—for example, right now.

"Thanks." I said appreciatively and I went to my room

I took out my special notebook and a pen. I started writing a poem, a hobby of mine, and once I had finished I read it silently.

 _When I see you smile,_

 _My heart skips a beat_

 _When I hear your voice,_

 _I swoon at your feet_

 _You are my love_

 _My one and only_

 _Forever my heart is yours_

 _For eternity_

The poem was about Nick Mallory, which meant that I had to keep it hidden from _everyone_ and _anyone_.

Especially Trina.

I kissed the poem and put it securely in my Locked Box. I kept all of my secrets and inner emotions on pieces of paper from my special notebook in the box.

I took out the key to the box from closet and locked it. After returning the key I looked outside. It was getting late.

 _Really_ late.

I was too exhausted with the day I'd had to even bother changing so I lay on my bed and closed my eyes.

And soon I was fast asleep.

 **Well, that's a wrap! I hope this is not too long! I promised longer chapters! Remember to rate and review!**

 **Amphia234**


	3. Getting the Jitters

**Sorry for the long delay guys! I'll try to update again really soon!**

Usually when I wake up, I'm unhappy.

But today was a special day…

It was Friday!

As in, no-more-school-or-Trina-tomorrow Friday!

So as you can imagine, I got dressed and ready for school excitedly and ended up at my kitchen early.

Ten _minutes_ early.

In my lifetime, I have never been that early.

Maybe it was because I knew that for two days I wouldn't be dealing with the Nick Mallory fiasco. Or maybe it was because I wouldn't have to worry about Trina.

Whatever the reason, I didn't have any school tomorrow. Yes!

Unfortunately, while at my table, calmly eating a bowl of Rice Krispies my phone began to ring.

 _Bring! Bring!_

I answered the call and waited, wondering who could possibly be calling me.

"Mina!" someone screeched. I almost fainted.

 _Trina_.

She had some nerve, slapping me and then just expecting me to do whatever she said.

If she was going to ask me to do something.

Not that I was going to do it, if she was.

Well maybe…

"Y-yes?" I said uneasily.

"I'm at school and I need you to come here right now!" her voice rang in my ears "And bring a box too! I need to empty out my make-up box! ASAP!" I began to shake.

Why was I shaking?

 _Stop shaking._

 _I can't._

My body suddenly got jittery and I hung up the phone. Then I raced to my room and without thinking, I grabbed my Locked Box. I snatched the keys from my closet and ran out my house to the bus stop.

I don't know if I was suffering from some type of panic attack or something but it was overwhelming. As I got onto the bus, once it had arrived, I felt a bit dizzy and odd. Then my body was no longer jittery, it became sluggish and slow. I felt like my limbs were gradually turning to stone.

I collapsed onto a seat and realized that everyone, including the bus driver, was watching me.

…

I brought the box to school anxiously, hoping that I could please Trina enough so that she'd leave me alone, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Mina?" I jumped

Never mind.

I turned "I have the box." I took out my key and gave it to her along with it.

She seized it "It's ugly." She looked daggers at me

"Well, I like it." I muttered

"Excuse me?" she put her hands on her hips

"Nothing." I sighed

"But it'll have to do." She rolled her eyes and unlocked it

Then I saw the note.

The _love_ note.

"What's this?" she asked, scrutinizing it

"Um… nothing… it's nothing!" I tried to grab it but Trina realized that it was of some importance to me and she picked it up swiftly

"I wonder what it says…" she smiled devilishly

"It says nothing, Trina." I began to panic. _Why did you bring her your Locked Box!_

Maybe, because I'm afraid of her?

Her expression was blank until she began reading it fully. Her eyes widened in delight. "Who is it about?" She stared at me, her eyes boring into my own. I looked down.

"Uh…"

" _Who_ is it about?!"

"Kon!" I blurted out senselessly

"Kon? Seriously?" She cackled "You're pathetic!"

Ouch.

I say that on behalf of Kon _and_ I.

"Kon is nice!" _Stop talking…_ "I mean… he's funny and… uh…" I blushed profusely

She sneered "Yeah… whatever. I'm going to tell _everyone_ about your little crush!" she squealed and ran off.

Uh-oh.

Big uh-oh.

"Wait…wait! Trina! No!" I ran after her but she had already gathered a large crowd.

"Did you guys know that Mina likes Kon?" I stood in horror as she pointed to me.

My body got jittery again. Humiliation took over when I realized that everything was really happening.

This was actually happening.

 _Seriously_ happening

 _Run_.

I listened to my brain and took off in the other direction. My head raced as I tried to comprehend everything that had just occurred:

I brought the Locked Box to school,

Trina found my love note inside,

Now everyone thinks I like Kon.

 _You better keep running, Mina_.

"Hey watch out!" I crashed into someone and we both toppled over

"Mina?" I looked down and realized that I had bumped into Nick Mallory.

Seriously? Why _me_?

"Nick Mallory?" people gathered around us as I got off him. I could hear people whispering:

 _"He's here?"_

 _"I thought he was suspended!"_

 _"I thought he was expelled!"_

Now all rumors of Nick's suspension/expulsion were destroyed.

But the rumors about my crush on Kon had just begun.

I helped Nick up and then he looked at me weirdly. "Is something…wrong?" _Who are you kidding? Something is ALWAYS wrong._

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you like Kon?" I shook my head briskly

I finally had someone to tell the truth to "No. It's not true… how do you know anyway?"

"A friend texted me."

Woah.

News gets around fast.

"Well, now the rumor is no longer a rumor." I don't know if was seeing things but he seemed a bit…

Relieved?

He gazed at me warmly and my whole body tingled—pleasantly though. I grinned at him until—

"Mina!" Trina sure wanted to wear out my name, didn't she?

"Yes?"

"Take your stupid box back!" she shoved it into my hands, pushed me out of the way, and began to chat with Nick who look annoyed. He tried to hide his irritation but failed although Trina didn't notice.

I checked my watch and realized that class started in two minutes. Our thirty minute break before class was practically over.

And basically wasted.

I went to my locker and took my bag.

Then I went to class.

…..

I stood in front of Trina's house, contemplating whether to ring the doorbell or not.

 _You have to tell her how you feel, she needs to know after humiliating you like that._

I raised my hand and nearly pressed it—

Until I panicked.

Nope.

No way.

Not in this lifetime.

 _But you have to do it!_

I know I did but…I was scared.

I brought my hand up again until I was interrupted.

"Hey Mina!" I spun on my heel and saw Nick strolling down the sidewalk. He smiled at me.

I beamed back "Hi!" I left Trina's doorstep, trying to delay any altercations that could occur if I remained there.

"So I guess all those rumors of your suspension have been destroyed now." His smile disappeared and his expression became serious.

"Yeah…" he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Trina's house.

…

 **Trina's POV**

I watched as Mina let Nick pull her away. I had seen her in front of my doorstep, probably wanting to yell or pretend to not be intimidated by me.

 _Please_.

I had known all along that she didn't like Kon.

He was fat and stupid.

Even _Mina_ was not that pathetic.

But I had told everyone that so she would learn a lesson about lying to me.

Of course, now my suspicions about her liking Nick were true.

And I had already warned her about Nick more than once.

She wasn't going to get anymore warnings.

I opened my door and followed them.

….

Nick had pulled me to the beach and now we stood in the sand.

He was still holding my hand. **(That rhymes!)**

"I wasn't suspended…"

I looked at him strangely "I know…"

"But I _am_ responsible for the spray painted message."

"And you weren't suspended?" I blinked in confusion

"A friend of mine took the blame for me, even when I told him not to. Luckily, he only has a month of suspension because the spray paint can easily be painted over."

I was still confused "Why'd he take the blame for you when you told him not to?"

"Because he didn't want me to have to wait before telling you."

I shook my head "Telling me what?"

"Telling you that I… uh…"

And suddenly I got it:

Nick spray painted the message.

The message said that he was in love with me.

Nick Mallory was in love with me.

"Oh…"

…..

 **What do you guys think? Again, sorry for the delay! Please rate and review!**

 **Amphia234**


	4. Please Review!

**Hey guys!**

 **I was just wondering: Is anyone reading this story?**

 **I haven't got any reviews for a few days so I don't even know if there's a point in continuing anymore. If you are reading, please just say so, it doesn't need to be anything fancy. I just want to know you're there. However, if I don't get any reviews, I'll end up losing motivation and discontinuing the story.**

 **Please review! (Oh, I sound so desperate...I guess I am though...)**

 **Amphia234**


	5. Giggles, Humiliation, and Revenge

**Sorry for the delay, again! After this is one more chapter so this story is coming to an end soon! That's why this chapter is longer than the rest. I mixed two chapters into one.**

"You seriously… love me?" I studied Nick to see if he was serious

"Yeah… I do." He blushed faintly

"I… I love you too. I have for a long time actually." My heart began beating faster

"Me too." He brushed his hair away from his face shyly

And then he leaned in.

Crap.

My heart was beating wildly as his forehead touched my forehead. _Please don't be a dream. Please don't be a dream._ I closed my eyes slowly as I felt his nose touch my own. _Oh my gosh…this isn't a dream. It's not a dream!_ And then—

"You traitor!" someone screeched. Darn it! We had been _so_ close!

"Trina?" Nick and I looked to see a fuming Trina

"You backstabber! You're kissing _my_ Nick! I told you to keep off him!"

I stood and just watched Trina as something began to boil inside of me. I watched as she clenched and unclenched her fists, as her face became bright red, and as she trembled with anger. It made me so furious that she thought she had a right to Nick. He wasn't property that she had dibs on.

"He's not your property."

"Shut up!"

And that's when I exploded.

"No! _You_ shut up!"

Trina looked taken aback "Ex-excuse me?"

"I said _shut up_!" I scowled at her "the entire time I've known you, Trina, I've slaved for you. I've done everything you wanted me to, _anything_ you wanted me to do…and do you know what I get in return? Nothing! Nothing except abuse! And I still did whatever you wanted because I thought you were the key to my popularity!" I chuckled even though I was raging "Boy was I wrong. But, you know what? I don't need popularity! I don't need _you_. So… so leave me alone!"

Nick put a hand on my shoulder supportively as Trina frowned.

Woah, Trina glared so much that seeing a frown on her face was weird.

But she quickly regained her wrath "Mina Beff, I _hate_ you! And I. Will. Get. My. Revenge." she gritted her teeth and trudged away

"Hey, are you… are you OK, Mina?" Nick turned me so I could look at him

"Wow." I squeaked

"It's OK, she can't do anything. It's just an empty threat."

"Yeah, just an empty threat…"

"Hey, calm down. What will she do to you? Just stay away from her and you'll be fine." Nick said reassuringly

"OK."

"Anyway… I know this might seem a bit sudden but… would you like to go to the movies with me on Saturday?"

I blinked.

Then I blinked again.

Then I blinked again!

"As in, tomorrow?" I squealed forgetting about Trina.

He nodded "Can you make it?"

"Totally! What time?"

"How about one in the afternoon?"

"Yes!" _Calm down, Mina_ "I mean… uh yeah." I said trying to act nonchalant

"Great! I'll see you there." I grinned from ear to ear

…

I danced into my house, giggling. "I'm going on a date!" I sang as I passed Carrie's room

Carrie peeked her head out as I pirouetted into my room. "Uh… Mina?"

I flopped onto my, still giggling.

I was in hysterics.

"Mina!" Carrie stepped into my bedroom, a look of irritation on her face. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm going on a date." Was all I managed to say before I burst into a fit of laughter

Carrie rolled her eyes to the ceiling and went out the door. "Whatever."

Then she stumbled back in. "Wait, what?"

"With Nick Mallory. Tomorrow. At one-o-clock in afternoon." I sighed in content

"Oh… well, you have to look nice for the date right?"

I sat up "Obviously!"

"So, let me help you."

"Are you saying I don't have good style?"

"No! I'm just saying that you are… fashion challenged."

"What?!"

"Nothing. But I'm going to help you, whether you like it or not." She grabbed my arm and pulled me to my closet.

…..

 **Trina's POV (by the way, it's Saturday now…)**

I paced my room as I pondered over how to get my revenge on Mina. That little witch.

I knew it had to be something embarrassing- humiliating.

No, mortifying.

But what could I do?

I decided to relax and go on MySpace.

Wait, MySpace.

MySpace!

I suddenly had the most brilliant plan for getting my revenge on Mina.

I went onto MySpace and clicked 'sign up'. Then I began my plan. I created a new account and called myself Mina. Under 'profile', I wrote about 'my' crush on Kon and then sent 200 'add friend' requests to buddies and even random people to everyone in the town. I was about to close my computer when I got an even more brilliant idea.

I dialed Mina's number and waited for the brat to pick it up.

I was going to apologize.

…..

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, in awe. I looked so different. And so…nice.

Carrie had picked an outfit for me the day before: A silky white blouse that shimmered slightly in the sunlight, blue skinny jeans that showed my curves (just a little), and black converse shoes that put the entire outfit together. Carrie said that it helped me look more casual. My hair had been curled fully, up to the roots.

I was so excited for Nick to see me.

…

"Hey Nick!" I shouted as I approached the movies

"Mina?" he squinted to see if it was me

"Yeah, it's me."

My heart fluttered as he blushed "Wow…"

"Thanks."

"So, we should probably decide what movie to watch."

"Definitely."

"What do you like?" he asked me

"What do _you_ like?"

"I like action films. Do you?"

"Well…some of them…if they have romance."

He groaned and I giggled "OK, we'll watch a romantic film."

"No, let's watch an action film."

"But don't you want—"

 _Brring! Brring!_

"Sorry, Nick." I answered the call. "Hello?"

"Mina?" I shuddered.

It was Trina.

"Uh… yes?"

 _Is it Trina?_ Nick mouthed. I nodded.

"I wanted to… apologize." She said "for before…" She sounded very sincere but I couldn't tell for sure.

"I… uh… accept your apology. It's OK." Nick shook his head and made the 'cut it out!' sign

"To make it up to you... could you come to my house for a sleepover or at least a hang-out sesh? (session)"

"I can't right now but I can tomorrow."

"That's fine."

"What time?" Nick's eyes bulged. _Stop it!_ He mouthed

"Um… how about ten in the morning?"

"OK."

"Great! Bye!"

"Bye." I hung up

"Mina! Don't you think it's safer to stay away from her?"

"She sounded sincere."

"I don't know…it might be a trap…"

"Don't worry, if it is, I won't fall for it."

"OK," Nick exhaled "Let's go pick a movie."

….

 **Trina's POV**

"Hello?"

"Hello… this is Kon… who is this?" I grinned maniacally

"It's Trina…" I said

"Trina? How do you have my phone number?" Kon sounded alarmed

"Corey gave it to me," I lied (I had actually copied it from Corey's phone) "But don't worry. I don't want to hurt you."

"O... OK…what do you want?" Kon was so stupid.

"I want to throw a surprise party for Mina. And I want you to be there."

"Really? Is anyone else coming?"

"Yeah! Of course! Tons of my friends will be there!"

"Your friends? I'll come! When is it?"

"Tomorrow at ten in the morning."

"I'll be there."

"OK, bye." I hung up

I cackled as my plan began to come into place.

…..

Nick and I held hands as we walked away from the movies, in good moods.

"Remember when the lady forgot how to use her parachute? So she used her jacket?" Nick said, doubling over with laughter

I chortled "And when the man tried to catch her but they both fell instead?"

"Yeah…" Nick looked thoughtful "That was a funny movie. I'm glad we chose comedy instead of action or romance."

"Me too…"

"Mina?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to say I think you look really pretty." We stopped

"Thank you." He gazed at me fondly and I returned the look

"You're welcome." Nick leaned down, closer and closer until—

We were kissing.

It was so… refreshing, like swimming on a hot summer day. A warm and tingly spread throughout my body and I sighed.

I was blushing as we pulled away. I let out a small peep and Nick grinned. He held my hand as we walked towards my house.

Upon reaching my doorstep, Nick waved. "Bye, Mina! We should do this again sometime!"

"Absolutely!" I waved back and he left

I took out my phone to call Trina to confirm that I was coming on Sunday.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey Trina, it's me, Mina."

"Oh, hey Mina!"

"I was wanting to confirm if the date was Sunday."

"Yes, it still is. And before I forget, be expecting a special guest!" She hung up, leaving me to wonder: Who was the guest?

….

I rang Trina's doorbell and waited for her to open the door. I was so nervous.

What if she changed her mind?

What if she suddenly became angry again?

What if this _was_ a trap?

The door finally opened and all my worried melted away when Trina hugged me. "Hey Mina! I'm so glad you came!" she tugged me gently inside her house till we got to her room.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked

…..

"Truth or dare?" I asked Trina

"Um… dare!"

"OK," I read the card "I dare you to go outside, find anyone, and give them a kiss on the cheek."

"Eww!" Trina stood up "I'll be right back." I waited patiently until ten minutes later, Trina came back.

"How'd it go?" I asked

"I found Mr. Roberts. He threatened to call the police."

I laughed "Sorry."

"It's fine…oh! My special guest! Kon!" Trina sang

Kon?

Kon was the special guest?

Now I was confused.

Kon came from downstairs, looking disappointed. "Where are your friends?"

Trina looked confused "Friends? What friends? Come on Kon, play truth or dare with us." Kon lumbered to us unhappily.

 _What_ friends?

"OK, Mina, truth or dare?"

"Um… dare." I waited in anticipation for my dare

"I dare you…" she read "to kiss the person on your right."

I looked to my right and realized, it was Kon.

Uh-Oh.

"Um… Trina…"

"Come on Mina! It's just a game!"

"I don't know..."

"What's going on?" Kon demanded

"Mina! Mina! Mina! Mina!" she chanted. Soon Kon, clueless, joined in.

I finally agreed.

"OK, it's just a dare…" I whispered to myself. I leaned over to Kon and kissed him on the cheek.

Then I heard a snap.

And was blinded by a flash.

What?

I pulled away from Kon and looked at Trina. Her phone was in her hand and she was hooting. "OMG! I can't believe you did it! Now I've got my revenge!"

"Revenge?" And then it hit me.

Trina wasn't remorseful. She wasn't sorry. Her apology was fake and I had fallen into her trap.

"You... you tricked me." I felt tears building up. Nick had been right, he had been right all along.

"And you fell for it!"

"Wait, Trina, what's happening?" Kon looked worried

"Shut up, fatso." She rolled her eyes

"You haven't changed!" The tears spilled over and I began to sob "You're still mean and cruel and…" I ran out of her room and out of her house.

…

 **Trina's POV**

After Mina had left, I forced Kon out to so I could get with my plan. I sent the picture of Mina kissing Kon to my e-mail and then went to my computer.

I logged in to MySpace using my fake Mina account and changed the profile picture to the one of Mina kissing Kon. I laughed happily as I realized my plan for revenge was working out perfectly.

….

I opened my locker, still depressed about what had happened earlier. I hoped Trina hadn't done something with the picture yet.

"Hey Mina! When are you and Kon getting married?"

"Hunh?" I spun on my heel and saw a group of student sneering at me.

"Yeah, how many babies to do guys plan on having?"

Oh no.

Trina had definitely done something with the picture.

"Look!" someone showed me their phone which was open to a MySpace account. It was under my name. The profile picture was the one Trina had taken of Kon and I.

Crap.

"No…no…" I was mortified. Never in my life had I been so scared and humiliated.

"Mina?" someone pushed through the crowd—Nick.

"Yes?"

"Why is everyone crowding you? Hey! Leave her alone!" he shouted

People stepped back a bit until Trina came, smirking. "You didn't tell him, Mina? About your crush on Kon?" People snickered

"What? Mina doesn't like Kon…right?" Nick faltered

"No! I don't! I just…I mean… the MySpace account! It's fake and…" I was getting so jumbled up. I probably looked like a fool.

"Take a look at this, Nick!" Trina showed Nick the fake MySpace account and my profile.

"You're… kissing him…did this…really happen?" Nick looked so hurt that I wanted to say no, that it was a lie.

But I couldn't.

"It did really happen but—"

"Oh." Nick's face hardened and he walked away

"Wait, Nick! It happened but not because I like Kon!" But Nick was already gone

"I hope you and Kon are happy together!" Trina smirked again and left as the crowd began to taunt me. I burst into tears and ran away.

Why had I trusted Trina?

 **What do you guys think! You know me, I LOVE reviews! So please do!**

 **Amphia234**


End file.
